What If
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: She cried because she loves Quinn, and then it clicked, she loves Quinn, she really did, so she would listen to what she said, she would follow Quinns lasts words to her, "I love you too Quinn Fabray, I love you and I'll make it and make you proud" she said between tears. *Warning charachter death* ONE-SHOT COMPLETE


So this is what happened on Tumblr...

nothinggoldcanstayforever: That… That should have been Quinn's story line… That was suppose to be Quinn wasn't it? Dave Karofsky and Kurt.. That was suppose to be Quinn.. If that was suppose to be Quinn… Rachel.. Oh shit. Is this what starting to possibly ship them feels like?

awesomestlonereva:Stop that, just stop that right now, it's bad enough Glee's tried to kill Quinn 1,000 times already, and Faberry is sadness, I don't need this on my conscious. But too late Now it's on my subconscious and I'm going to write a fanfiction about it and give you all feels so thank this guy for your tears.

* * *

"Quinn you need to calm down"

"This is your fault. Nobody would have ever voted for me because they know that he would rather be with you."

"That's not true" Rachel tried to defend, but instead was met with a stinging cheek from where Quinn had just slapped her. Realizing what she just did Quinn tried to back pedal, this isn't what was supposed to happen.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered her eyes filled with tears sadness and regret. Rachel noticed how Quinn's eyes turned a shade of gold whenever she felt emotional, it was beautifully tragic really.

"Quinn-" Rachel began only to be cut off by Quinn again

"There's no way I'm staying at this school, I'm gonna transfer" Rachel paused, she didn't know what to say, that was a heavy confession, she didn't want Quinn to leave especially not because of her.

"Quinn you can't-"

"And why not, can you tell me that Rachel, why would I possibly stay here? I've been nothing but a bitch to everyone, especially you, I mean just look at what I just did you should be pissed at me, but here you are talking to me it doesn't make sense. There's no reason for me to still be here, everyone will be better off without me here." Rachel moved and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You know" she started, "I should be mad that you just slapped me, but I can appreciate the dramatics of it all." Rachel tried to play it off, tried to pull the conversation into more safe territory, but Quinn was having none of that.

"I know you think it's hard to be you, Rachel. But at least you don't have to be terrified all the time" Quinn admitted, Rachel grabbed a paper towel and turned the water on letting the blondes words sink in.

"What are you so scared of?" she asked handing the now wet cloth to Quinn, she accepted it and went on to answer the question, "The future, when all this is gone"

"You have nothing to be scared of," the shorter girl tried to reassure her, "You're a very pretty girls Quinn, prettiest girl I've ever met but, you're a lot more than that… here" she whispered offering to clean the make up off the cheerios face. Rachel was in her personal space, she was too close, Quinn could sense those **feelings** rise up in her again.

"Rachel," she tried to warn

"What is it?" Rachel asked

"You- you have to back up"

"Why?" she asked confused at the girls sudden turn of emotions

"I- I can't-" she cut herself off, Rachel leaned in even more and put her left hand to Quinn's forehead checking for a fever

"What's wrong Quinn do you feel nauseous, are you going to be sick?" Rachel asked in concerned, Quinn only grabbed Rachel's wrist and moved it back to her side, she moved in even closer until she was only a whisper away from Rachel's lips, "I'm sorry" she said and before Rachel could ask her what she meant she felt a pair of soft lips on hers.

She really shouldn't have done that, she really, **really** shouldn't have done that but Rachel was right there and her lips were so inviting, and dammit all Quinn was tiered of pushing away the feelings Rachel gave her so she went with it and oh my god, why hadn't she done this before, oh yeah because Rachel liked Finn.

As if a light switch finally came on in her brain, Quinn ripped herself away from Rachel and put distance between them. Rachel, still reeling from the kiss, can only form a simple "What?" as a question and all Quinn can do is shake her head and run out of the bathroom, leaving Rachel in a flurry of confused emotions and still tingly lips.

Rachel never did catch up to Quinn, even though she tried she really did. She looked all over for the blonde, on the dance floor and asked if anyone had seen her, no one had. Rachel assumed she must have went home, but she vowed to talk to talk to Quinn when school started up again, but apparently it wasn't meant to be. Every day Rachel would hang around the blonde's locker waiting for her to show up, but she never did. She watched the door of the glee like a hawk looking for a familiar blonde hazel eyed beauty, but she never showed up. Rachel was so focused on Quinn she completely ignored Finn and his attempts to rekindle their relationship. Eventually the end of the school year came and no one had seen or heard form Quinn since prom. Rachel finally decided to go ask the principal for information and what he said devastated her, "Quinn Fabray had requested an immediate transfer to a new school and she requested that none of her peers be informed of her whereabouts."

When the summer began Rachel felt a gaping hole in her chest, she knew something was missing, or more accurately, someone was missing. But as the days went on her sadness turned to rage.

How dare Quinn kiss her?

How dare she just up and leave afterward?

How dare she make Rachel feel these things for her and then go completely MIA?

This is all her fault, her and her pretty eyes and soft lips and her sexy voice.

No she wasn't going to sit here and pine over Quinn, she started this thing and she ended it.

When senior year began Rachel finally agreed to date Finn again and everything went back to normal, no one mentioned Quinn knowing for some reason it was a sore spot for the brunette and everything was perfect, or so she thought.

One night a month into the school year Rachel got a phone call, the caller ID flashed Quinn and Rachel felt her blood boil. How dare she call her now, she doesn't have the right, just who the fuck did Quinn think she was? Rachel ignored her call and every call after that.

Then a two days after that, things went from bad to worse, an emergency Glee club meeting was called, the kids all filed into the room filling up the seats. Mr. Schue, Principal Figgens, Ms. Pillsbury, and coach Sylvester stood before them. They all sat in silence waiting for the teachers to speak, Rachel noticed the fact that Mr. Schue look tired and his clothes were wrinkled, and coach Sylvester didn't have that air of authority she usually carried with her but instead had a sadness surrounding her. Rachel felt a sense of foreboding rise within her but before she could say anything Figgens started to talk.

"I know you are all wondering why you were called here, and I'm afraid it isn't with good news. The reason you're all here today is because, and I say this with a heavy heart, your former member, Quinn Fabray, was pronounced dead yesterday." Silence no one spoke, no one breathed for a moment until Puck yelled out, "That's not fucking funny Figgens don't say shit like that"

"He's not playing Puckerman, this is serious" Sylvester said, followed by more silence.

"W-what happened to her" the normally loud and sharp tongue of Santana was now quiet and broken.

"She killed herself" Figgens supplied solemnly.

"What Quinn wouldn't do that" Santana cried indignantly.

"But she did," Mr. Schue said finally speaking up, "She was getting harassed at her new school, apparently the kids there saw her on a date with another girls and they started bullying her, calling her all kinds of nasty names and doing horrible things to her. I guess she couldn't take any more, so yesterday when she came home, she, she" Mr. Schue was full out crying now, as were most of the club Sue picked up where he left off, "She hung herself, and then hours later when her mom came home from work she found her, she called 911 but it was already too late" her voice was cold and unfeeling, but that was just her walls protecting her from her emotions.

Santana was now crying into a teary eyed Brittany's shoulder, Tina Mike, Kurt Blaine both held on to their respective partners, Mercedes was crying into Sam's chest while he rubbed circles into her back, Puck was sitting in his seat not looking angry, Finn looked lost and sad, like a little kid who lost their mother in supermarket, and Rachel, well Rachel didn't look like anything, she was just staring blankly ahead her face void of any emotion.

"If any of you need to talk to me my door is always open" Ms. Pillsbury said and Rachel stood up

"Yes Rachel?" the guidance counselor asked but she didn't answer, she just picked up her bag and walked out ignoring the sound of her name, she walked all the way home, not caring how far her home was from school. As soon as she got in she ran up to her room and locked the door. Opening her phone she checked her missed calls, she had 20 from Quinn, but only five messages, taking in a shaky breathe she called her voicemail put it on speaker and waited for the first one to start.

'Hey Rach maybe I caught you at a bad time, when you get this can you call me back' pressing the next button the sound of Quinn's voice filled her ears again.

'Okay I know you mad considering everything that happened between us last year but I just want you know I'm sorry and please, please call me back' The next message was angry

'Look Rachel I know I was wrong, I screwed up all right but you don't have to ignore me, I'm trying to apologize stop being so damn selfish and just call me' the one after that was sad and regretful

'I'm so sorry about that last message Rachel, I was out of line but I really need you to call me, I need someone to talk to, someone who understands because, well just call me please.' Rachel braced herself for the next one; it was the most recent and was left on her phone only yesterday

'Hey Rachel, I know by now you're not going to answer and this will be me last message to you, to anyone really, and to start off I just want to say I'm sorry, I'm truly and completely sorry for kissing you during prom and then leaving you. I was too much of a coward to face up to my feelings for you. Then I transferred in hopes of starting fresh changing myself, but I was so sad without you, so I went on a date with this girl to try to get over you, but there is no getting over you. One of my classmates saw us and ever since they've been bullying me, you're actually the first person I've told of thought of telling, but you wouldn't answer my calls. But I'm not trying to blame you or make you feel guilty, that's not what this message is about. I'm sending this last message to you so I can finally confess that, I Love You Rachel Barbra Berry, it just took me a long time to figure it out. If you haven't guessed by now I'm planning on killing myself, and it's not because of you, never blame yourself Rach. Remember what I said back at prom, I said I've been nothing but a bitch to everyone, especially you, and so maybe the bullying is payback for all those years of torture I put you through, sadly I'm not as strong as you Rachel I can't take all this anymore, so I'm ending it today, but I couldn't do it without saying I love you. So goodbye Rachel, I hope you go off and chase your dreams become a Broadway legend you'll always be the brightest star out of them all, goodbye and I love you.'

'To hear this message again press five otherwise press pound' Rachel was frozen, LOVE, Quinn loved her, and she didn't pick up the phone. She needed Rachel to be there but Rachel couldn't get over herself and pick up the damn phone. The tears began to sting her eyes and Rachel let them go, she cried and she cried.

She cried for Quinn

She cried for her guilt

She cried because she didn't pick up the phone

She cried because Quinn loved her

She cried because She love Quinn, and then it clicked, she loved Quinn, she really did, so she would listen to what she said, she would follow Quinn last words to her, "I love you too Quinn Fabray, I love you and I'll make it and make you proud" she said between tears.

* * *

**MC:** Freaking Tumblr giving me angry angsty feels, sorry if this sucks I was blinded by Faberry rage


End file.
